Hujan
by Hyuki Aika
Summary: Hinata berteduh di sebuah terowongan karena hujan lebat, dan dia terjebak berdua di dalam terowongan itu dengan pria asing memakai jaket besar dan tebal. yang bagi hinata itu sangat nyaman. tapi kenapa pria itu tib-tiba menciumnya? dan memberikan rasa hangat pada bibir pucatnya/"terimakasih atas ciumannya"/"seharusnya kau yang berterimakasih padaku"/Naruhina/AU/Newbie/RnR.


Hujan? By Hyuki Aika

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : OOC(maybe), Typho, EYD berantakan, Masih Newbie, gaje, dll.

a/n : saya ambil dari pengalaman saya, mungkin agak pasaran sudh yah, tapi yah.. saya cuman dapet idenya ya kek gini aja. Kebetulan saya waktu itu berteduh di sebuah terowongan , dan di sana Cuma ada saya dan seorang cowok. Dan dengan narsisnya, saya malah ngebayangi seperti di dorama ataupun seperti pic ini. Tapi itu sekilas saat saya gak liat wajahnya, dari belakang sih gaya anak muda. Tapi astaga!, mau mual dah saya. Kekeke.

Happy Reading~

Tab tab tab.

Langkah seseorang membuat gemercik di aspal, tak lupa juga air yang semakin lebat membasahi bumi. Seorang gadis menengadahkan tangannya menutupi bagian kepalanya dari air yang dengan siap akan membasahi tubuhnya. Kakinya terus menerus melangkah cepat, mencari tempat teduhan yang nyaman, dan menghindari serangan lagit dari tubuhnya.

Kepalanya celingak-celinguk, kekanan-kerkiri, mencari tempat untuk berteduh, dan bingo!, ada sebuah terongan kecil yang agak sepi di bawah jalanan, dan tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Hinata segera memasuki daerah terowongan tersebut. Dan mengambil tempat, tepat di dekat mulut terowongan. Tapi itu tak lama, setelahnya hujan semakin deras hingga bisa mengenai Hinata yang berada di dekat mulut terowongan.

Hinata kemudian membalikkan badannya, mencoba memasuki terowongan yang agak gelab karena lagit di tutupi dengan awan yang mendung. Tapi beruntung terowongan ini tidak terlalu besar, hingga cahaya masih bisa menerangi isi terowongan tersebut. Hinata bisa melihat ada bangku panjang berada di sisi kanan terowongan, dan.. dia sedikit terkejut saat ada melihat sesosok manusia dengan jaket yang besar berwarna Hitam, menutupi hampir teluruh tubuhnya, ya karena dengan posisi tubuhnya yang sedang berselungkup dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa jantungnya berdegub kencang, bukan karena serangan jantung, tapi karena takut dan was-was, bisa sajakan dia itu penjahat?, atau jangan-jangan om-om mesum yang akan memperkosanya disini?, tidak, tidak !. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menghilangkan pemikiran gilanya itu. Eh?, atau jangan-jangan dia seorang pria ganteng?, dan bisa sajakan seperti di dorama, dia akan bertemu dengan cintanya di saat seperti ini?. Tak ada yang salahkan?, tapi sekali lagi Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa pemikiran konyolnya kembali kambuh di saat seperti ini?.

Hinata pernah sekali terjebak dengan keadaan yang sama. Waktu itu juga sedang hujan lebat, tapi tak selebat sekarang. Hinata waktu itu berteduh di depan sebuah toko yang sedang tutup dan agak sepi, dan dirinya juga terjebak seperti ini dengan seorang pria, pria itu memakai kaos merah berlengan pendek, dan memakai celana jeans biru tua, dan juga ada helm yang masih bersarang di kepalanya, tak lupa dia masih duduk di atas motor merahnya. hanya saja dia membelakangi Hinata. Hinata juga pernah terpikir bahwa dia err, keren? Ya, dari belakang, karena gayanya dan juga tubuhnya seperti seorang remaja. Dan terbesit pikiran konyol seperti tadi. Mungkin ini gara-gara Hinata sering menonton dorama-dorama adiknya dan sering nonton bersama. Hingga akhirnya juga meracuni otaknya.

Setelah hujan reda ,Hinata berjalan mendahului orang yang masih duduk di atas motornya, Hinata sedikit melirik karena penasaran, tapi sanyangnya dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dan setelah berjalan sedikit jauh dari toko tempat dia berteduh tadi, pria yang bermotor merah tersebut melewati Hinata dan... ugh, Hinata ingin segera sampai kerumah dan tertawa terbahak-bahak tentang pemikirannya yang konyol. Bagaimana tidak?, dia membanyangin seperti di dorama yang rata-rata keren-keren semua. Tapi realitanya?, dia hanya seperti om-om dengan tubuh yang agak kecil dan juga kutil di pipi kirinya?. Ck sungguh gila dia sempat memikirkan hal itu.

Hinata Memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, sesekali menggosokkan kedua tangannya, mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Tapi nihil, dia bahkan bertambah kedinginan. Ck, mungkin gara-gara dia yang lambat berlari, hingga hujan hampir membasahi seluruh tubuh dan juga pakaiannya. Dan lagi dia hanya memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, mirip stocking, dan rok mini tepat dia tas lutut, berwarna ungu muda, Hinata juga memakai baju kaos lengan pendek berwarna ungu tua, dan blezer kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih. Tak sedikitpun dapat memberikannya kehangatan, karena semuanya hampir basah oleh air Hujan.

Hinata kemudia melirik sesosok pria yang berada di pojok ruangan hampir dekat dengan bibir terowongan, dan di kira-kira jarak Hinata dengan pria tersebut hanya 4 meter. huh, enak sekali dia di tutupi dengan jaket besar dan sepertinya juga cukup tebal menghangati tubuhnya. Hinata lupa bahwa sekarang, sedang memasuki musim hujan. Setidaknya dia pasti akan membawa payung dan segera tiba di rumah saat ini.

Hujan masih dengan betahnya menyirami bumi dengan lebatnya, tak sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan segera mereda. Huh, padahal sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu. Bisa-bisa Hinata mati kedinginan, dan lagi sepertinya sekarang sudah memasuki jam 5. Itu menambah kekhawatiran Hinata. Bagaimana hujan tidak akan bereda sampai hingga senja nanti?. Tapi, setidaknya pria yang masih berada dipojokkan itu tidak mengganggunya. Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang tertidur?. Ah, entahlah.

Hinata sudah tidak kuat lagi, dengan rasa dingin yang kian terus menyerang tubuhnya.  
Badan Hinata mendingin dan juga menggigil. Ah, andai saja ada jaket besar dan tebal yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya ini. Sudah dapat dipastikan tubuhnya akan merasakan kehangat yang nyaman.

Greeb.

Hinata terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya sesaat, merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba saja membungkus di tubuhnya. Sesaat dia terlena dengan kehangat tersebut. Hinata merasakan ada sebuah jaket besar dan tebal seperti yang Hinata harapkan tadi, telah membungkus tubuh mungilnya, yang kini sedang menghadap kearah luar terowongan. Tubuh Hinata menegang sesaat, dia bisa mencium bau citrus yang mengeluar di jaket tersebut, baunya enak untuk Hidung Hinata, tapi, bukan kah di terowongan ini hanya ada dirinya dan.. dan orang yang ada di pojokan itu?. Sudah pasti bisa ketebakkan siapa yang punya jaket ini?.

Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menatap seseorang yang telah dengan bersenang hatinya memberikan jaket yang bagi Hinata sangat nyaman ini. Tubuhnya berputar perlahan, tubuhnya juga sedikit menggetar, campuran rasa dingin dan juga, takut?.

Deg.

Hinata dapat melihat seorang pria dengan senyuman lebarnya terukir di wajah yang.. tampan. Rambut blonde jabriknya juga sangat cocok untuk wajahnya. Kulit tan nya, terlihat sangat eksotis untuk tubuh tegapnya. Dan juga ada tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Wajah Hinata memanas seketika, dan segera menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan rambutnya yang agak basah. Astaga, dia tidak kepikiran bahwa pria yang selama ini bersamanya di terowongan ini sangat.. tampan. Ah, apakah pikiran konyolnya seperti di dorama akan terwujud saat ini?.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"suara barington itu, memasuki pendengaran Hinata. Suaranya agak berat dan juga sedikit cempreng(?). membuat Hinata semakin merasa badannya tambah gerah. Hey, bukanya dia hampir saja mati karena kedinginan?.

"a-a-aku ba-baik-baik sa-saja.."Hinata bersusah payah mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan wajahnya yang masih saja menunduk.

"benarkah?"tanyanya lagi, mencoba memastikan.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "uh'um".

"ah, tapi bagiku kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja"ucapnya, dan kini duduk tepat di hadapan gadis yang sedang menggunakan jaketnya. Seringai tiba-tiba saja muncul di bibir Naruto, saat melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini, mendonggakkan kepalanya, sambil memasang raut wajah bingung, tak lupa, Naruto juga dapat melihat dengan jelas rona merah di wajah putihnya.

"a-aku b-baik-baik s-sa-saja... su-sungguh."ucap Hinata mencoba meyakinkan pria yang ada di hadapannya ini, walaupun sebenarnya ia tak tahan melihat manik seperti laut itu, sangat terlihat teduh. Entah kenapa baru kali ini, dia bisa sangat tertarik dengan seorang pria, selama dirinya hidup 17 tahun ini. Bahkan pangeran sekolahnya yang lebih tampan dari pada sosok pria di depannya ini saja, tak dapat menarik perhatian Hinata. Sasuke si pangeran sekolahnya yang sangat di embu-embukan oleh gadis di sekolahannya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, saat mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari gadis manis di hadapannya ini. Baik-baik saja, wajahnya terlihat pucat, walau sekarang ada rona merah di pipinya, badannya juga tadi bergetar kedinginan, dan juga bibir mungilnya terlihat pucat. Ah, andai saja dia bisa mengembalikan warna bibir itu menjadi merah merona pasti akan lebih indah lagi. terbesit sebentar pikiran tersebut. Dan lagi. seringainya muncul lagi di wajah tampannya.

"benarkah~?' Naruto sedikit demi sedikit memotong jarang mereka,membuat Hinata reflek memundurkan dirinya, tapi.

Greeb.

Tangan seseorang menahan tubuhnya, membuat Hinata tidak bisa bergerak kebelakang. Apa yang mau di lakukan oleh pria yang ada dihadapannya inii..  
seolah mengerti Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda.  
"aku hanya ingin menghangatkan bibir pucatmu"bisiknya tepat di wajah Hinata, hingga hembusan Nafas itu sangat terasa di wajah Hinata.

Nafas Hinata jadi tidak beraturan, dan Naruto bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafas Hinata di wajahnya.  
Astaga, dia bukan om-om mesum, tapi dia pria muda yang mesum.  
Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dengan erat, tubuhnya juga semakin panas. Membuatnya ingin segera keluar dari terowongan dan mandi dengan air hujan di luar sana.

CHU~

Akhirnya bibir mereka kini telah bertemu, Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Hinata dengan pelan, mencoba memberikan kehangatan di sana. Dan juga sesekali dia melumat dan mejilatnya. Tak ada respon dari bibir sedang ia cium. Tubuh gadis yang ada di hadapannya pun terasa tegang. Naruto mengelus pungung gadis itu dengan lembut, agar membuatnya lebih nyaman lagi, tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi, beralih ketengkuk Hinata dan menekannya pelan, mencoba lebih mendalami ciuman mereka.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa nyaman saat ini, dan tanpa sadar juga ikut bermain di permainan ini. Dan tangannya sesekali meremas baju kaos pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata merasa hangat, dan nyaman, walaupun , di dalam dadanya terdapat jantung yang terpacu cepat.

Naruto semakin semangat, saat gadis yang ada di dalam pagutannya kini telah membalas ciumannya.  
Naruto kembali memperdalam ciumannya, dan juga sesekali menggigit kecil bibir mungil nan tipis itu. Hingga sang empu, sedikit terkejut dan membuka sedikit bibirnya, mengambil kesempatan Naruto memasukkan lidah kedalam mulut yang bagi Naruto sangat manis itu. Mengobrak-abrik dan mengabsen satu-persatu gigi di mulut gadis ini.

Setelah Naruto sedikit puas, sebelum Dirinya benar-benar memakan gadis manis yang ada di hadapannya ini, Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari Hinata, dan terlihat benang saliva diantara bibir keduanya. Sedetik kemudian dia menyengir lebar, apalagi saat melihat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti seperti kepiting rebus.  
Naruto kemudian menepukkan tangannya ke kepala dengan rambut indigo panjang yang kini sudah agak mengering, dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Terima kasih atas ciumannya"ucapnya masih mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. Hinata mendonggakkan kepalanya menatap wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya." Seharusnya kau yang berterimakasih"lanjutnya, membuat Hinata tersentak, berterima kasih?. Hey, kenapa dirinya yang harus berterima kasih?, kan Hinata yang tidak memintannya.

"ah, sepertinya kau harus segera pulang, sebelum kau masuk angin"tiba-tiba Naruto berujar.  
Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan merenggangkan ototnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja dari Hinata yang masih mematung, hingga keluar dari terowowangan tersebut. Yang sepertinya hujan telah teduh entah kapan.

"sampai jumpa" sekilas Hinata masih bisa mendengar ucapan Pria blonde itu, walau tak yakin Hinata mendengar semuanya. Dan seakan-akan pria itu sangat yakin akan berjumpa lagi dengan dirinya.

Ah, Hinata benar-benar malu, dengan kejadian ini. Bagaimana bisa ciuman pertamanya di renggut begitu saja oleh orang yang tidak di kenalinya?. Astaga, Hinata berharap benar-benar dapat bertemu orang itu lagi dan meminta tanggung jawab.

.

Naruto melangkah sedikit menjauh dari terowongan dimana masih ada seorang gadis yang duduk di dalamnya. " Sampai jumpa."ucapnya memandang gadis yang masih mematung disana.  
dan kemudian menatap ke arah depan, melangkahkan kakinya pelan."semoga kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik"lanjutnya dengan suara yang agak pelan, tak lupa seringainya tertampang jelas di wajahnya.

FIN

Hahaha maaf, kalo agak aneh, dan ngegantung.  
silahkan di review. #plaak hahaha.  
terimakasih yah, yang sudah membaca fic gaje ku ini. Dan maaf kalau ada bahasa yang kurang di mengerti. Lagi mencoba belajar menambah kosa kata nih.

Dan juga thank yang sudah view dan kasih saran di ficku yang satunya, dan sampai sekarang masih di progses, ya, aku ingin menuliskan beberapa chapter dulu baru di publish, biar gak pusing nantinya.

Byeee, terima kasih sekali lagi yang sudah mau baca fic ku.


End file.
